Of Demons and Vampires
by Masqueadrift
Summary: Sonja, (personal character) takes a holiday (sarcastic) to Nosgoth, and finds out just how annoying vampires can really be. Please R & R, but be gentle, I bruise easily. (Chapter 4 is now up. Yay!)
1. Chapter one: What the?

~~~~OO~~~~

__

A/N: LoK and all characters therein are © to Crystal Dynamics and Edios Interactive. Sonja, belongs to MEMEME. Thank you.

~~~~OO~~~~

She awoke to the sound of screaming and the heavy foot falls of armored feet. '_What the hell's going on?'_ She groaned sitting up and rubbing the growing lump on the back of her head. '_Why am I lying on the ground?_'

Opening her eyes slowly and wincing at the brightness of the sunlight, '_Oh man... Ow!' _She began getting to her feet slowly only to hear a ruff male voice growled.

"Stay where you are demon."

__

'Demon? What the hell is he talking about?' She frowned slightly and turned to face the speaker, squinting her eyes against the fog in her head.

Her eyes widen at the sight of the soldier's bright red and gold armor. '_This can't be good.'_ She reflexively took a step back only to feel the point of another soldier's spear jab into her back.

"Brothers! The creature is over here!" The other soldier, wearing similar armor as the first shouted.

More heavy feet can be heard thudding against the ground heading towards them.

__

'Ok, remain calm Sonja... you've been in worse scrapes then this...' She glanced over her shoulder at the man with the spear and the 5 others that are running down the cobble stone road in their direction.

"Excuse me, but... just what's going on here?" She asked trying not to sound threatening.

The spearman growled and jabs her again in the back, this time drawing blood. "Keep your mouth shut monster. We won't have you calling your demon friends down on us."

__

'Ok... so these people think I'm some kind of demon? Ok... well if that's how they want it... I might as well show them just what a 'demon' can do.' She lowered her head, her long bangs shadowing her eyes; a wicked grin curling her lips. She flexed her fingers slowly and clenched them into fists at her sides.

Sonja chanted a phrase in her native tongue, softly at first, but with each passing moment the words become louder.

The armed men looked around nervously as the wind begins to pick up and whip leaves and dirt into their faces.

Lightning appeared out of nowhere and struck 4 of the 5 soldiers that were charging towards Sonja, the building behind her collapsed onto the remaining soldier and the still twitching bodies of his friends.

The soldier behind her, who jabbed the spear into her back collapsed to his knees clutching at his head screaming.

"You really should not have tested your luck with me. I'm way out of your league." Sonja chuckled darkly crossing her arms over her chest.

The man's head then exploded showering her and the soldier in the red and gold armor with blood and tissue.

The last soldier's face turned a deathly white as all of these things happen within only a few seconds time. He took a couple steps backwards, dropping his sword with a loud clang. "Merciful heavens!" He wailed before turning like a coward to flee.

Sonja growled and launched herself at the fleeing soldier's back. "I show my enemies no mercy!" She ripped into his armor with her powerful claws and sunk her fangs into the back of his throat.

He screamed out in pain as he collapsed onto the cobblestones below his feet. Sonja tightened her grip on the back of his neck and gave a vicious jerk with her head. A sickening snap can be heard, along with a ripping of flesh as she broke the man's neck.

After a moment Sonja climbed to her feet again and began to dust off her leather jumpsuit. "Mmm, that was refreshing." She smiled and tore off a section of the soldier's tunic wiping the blood from her face and hands.

A faint blue white glow caught her eye as it floated past her head. She looked up seeing the soul of the soldier drift by. "Ah look, dessert."

She giggled reaching up to catch the soul between her hands and held it in front of her face. "You thought you were free of me didn't you? You silly human, it's not nearly that simple."

She closed her eyes holding the soul firmly as it attempted to free itself from her grasp. She opened her mouth slightly and breathed in deeply, the soul getting sucked in and absorbed into her body.

Sonja looked around noticing that no humans have come to see the reason for the soldier's screams. "I wonder if they're used to these sorts of things?" She laughed kicking the corpse beside her and began to search for a way out of this human city.

Little did Sonja realize, however, that she was being observed by far more dangerous creatures then the simple human soldiers who 'protect' the city from the shadows.

****

After wandering around aimlessly for what seemed like hours, Sonja finally found a gate, leading out of the city. She frowned slightly as she passed through without any opposition from the guards keeping watch.

Once outside and stretched glancing back at the watch towers seeing that there are no humans moving inside. '_Wonder what that's all about...?'_ She shrugged and followed the path leading away through the withering remains of a once great forest.

Sonja sighed, playing with the chain hanging from around her neck, '_I wonder where I am anyway? I've never seen this dump before'._

She paused hearing a rustling through the dried grass and leaves to her left. She whirled towards the sound and drew a wicked looking dagger in a flash. "Who's there?" She demanded with a sneer. '_Surely those humans wouldn't be stupid enough to try attacking me again after I owned them back there...?'_ The forest was dead silent. She frowned and started testing the air with her keen nose. '_I don't like this... it's to quiet, and the wind has died... I can't smell if there's anything there.' _Her knife hand twitched slightly with the anticipation of a battle.

Suddenly a shadow lunged out of the trees at her and she spun around bringing the point of her dagger up with lightning speed and it pierced the chest of her attacker.

It gasped and shuddered violently before falling dead on top of her with a thump.

"Ah! Damn it, this thing's heavy!" She wiggled around under the dead body struggling to get free.

After about 5 minuets she managed to free herself from being crushed to death by the corpse and hunched over panting for air, her hands resting on her knees. She cleaned off her blade putting it away and examined the corpse of her attacker.

She pushed the body over onto its back and peered at the face. "What the hell is this thing?" She frowned slightly noting it's human like features. She tilted the head to the side and laughed softly at the elfin ears then plopped down Indian style in the path. "Haha, I never expected to run into an elf.... assuming that's what this thing is? He had a pretty face though..."

She stared at it curiously for a little while longer before climbing to her feet and beginning her trek through the forest again.

No sooner did she get to her feet, when something shot past her knocking her into a tree. She let loose a string of very colourful curses as she knocked her head against the tree and crumpled to the ground as searing pain traveled down her spine. _'Oh gods that hurts...'_

She steadied herself against the tree for a moment squeezing her eyes shut as she regained her balance.

Taking a deep breath she opened her eyes again, blinking against the dark blotches in her vision and followed after whatever it was that knocked her down. '_When I get my hands on that... thing... I'm gonna tear it apart!_'

She stalked down the path angrily, only slowing to leap over the occasional fallen trees and gouges in the path.

Before long she came upon a large swirling body of water, and was forced to stop and search for a way across.

****

Sonja sighed deeply and dropped to the ground at the shore of the lake, "I can't believe there's no docks or bridges here. I can't swim across this damn thing... with my luck I'd end up drowning in that fecking whirlpool."

She leaned over the edge of the bank and put her hand into the water experimentally, "And no telling what might come from the bottom to try and gobble lil ole me up. I have no desire what-so-ever in becoming some giant fish's dinner." She slapped the water's surface with the palm of her hand, annoyed, and stood up again.

"I suppose I could just fly over." She stretched, folding her hands behind her head. "I'd rather not, but I want to get as far away from this place as I can... and the only real way to do that would be to go up."

She looked up at the sheer rock cliffs above her head. "I sure as hell am _not_ going to climb up there... so... flying is the only other option."

****

Not far away, a very nervous looking fledgling crashed through the doors into the Sanctuary of the Clans, his arms flailing around wildly.

The guards in the halls outside the audience chamber stop him before he can burst in interrupting the meeting the clan leaders are having with their lord Kain.

"Halt, you cannot enter here _fledgling_." A rather large Dumahim growled throwing the smaller Turelim fledgling backwards onto the stone floor. "Our masters are far to busy with matters of great importance to deal with one such as you."

"B-ut sir, I have to tell my lords of the strange creature that escaped the human citadel. It killed 7 vampire hunters in under one minuet, and it killed my drill instructor... in less then 15 seconds." The fledgling wailed piteously, pleading with the Dumahim guards to let him enter the audience chamber.

The doors to the audience chamber were thrown open a moment later and a very annoyed vampire stood there, glaring daggers at his underlings. "Just _what_ is the meaning of this!? Did Lord Kain not say there were to be no disturbances?"

The three others dropped to their knees before the more powerful vampire, "Forgive us Lord Raziel. We were trying to follow our orders when this impertinent fledgling charged in here insisting that some strange creature escaped the humans and killed his drill instructor..."

Raziel frowned slightly glaring down at them silently for a moment, before he motioned for the fledging to enter the room with him. "Lord Kain wishes to hear your story fledgling, tell me, what is your name?"

"Raven Strathmore, Sire." He bowed deeply, as he's was led into the center of the chamber before Kain's throne.

Raziel stepped away from the fledgling taking his place between Dumah and Rahab once again.

Kain's eyes travel over the fledgling for a moment before he speaks, "What's this about the humans holding a creature that can kill vampires?"

The fledgling flinched at the scorn in Kain's voice, "I saw it with my own eyes sire. Magus, my instructor took me to the citadel walls to observe the humans and we both saw this strange female demon creature... She killed 7 of the soldiers with strange spells, the likes of which I have never seen before. Four of the men were struck with some kind of lightning bolt, another was crushed under a building that collapsed for no good reason, another's head exploded and the last she killed with it's bare claws. Snapping the soldier's neck in her jaws."

All of the Clan Leaders murmured to each other about such news before Kain raised a hand to silence them. "If what you say is true, child, then we must locate this creature before our enemies can use it against us."

The six lieutenants all nod in agreement.

"Let me go Sire." Dumah, the third born and the largest of the lieutenants stepped forward. "I would gladly hunt it down for you."

Raziel frowned shaking his head, "You would kill this creature before we could even discover what it was, Dumah. No, someone else should go."

Kain smirked, "I'm glad you're willing to volunteer Raziel."

The other five lieutenants snicker as Raziel's jaw dropped. '_I didn't say that...'_ "Yes... of course Sire." He bowed slightly, and then turned on his heal to leave. Before he reached the door he grabbed the fledgling dragging him along behind him. "I'll need you to identify this creature for me, when we find it."

Turel grinned watching Raziel leave, "May I assist him my lord?"

Kain laughed softly, and nods. "If you feel your brother cannot handle this alone be my guest."

"Oh, it's not that I feel he cannot do it. I just want to be there when and if he fails. And besides, that is my fledgling after all." Turel laughed and turned following Raziel out of the room.

They follow the fledgling towards the swirling waters of the Abyss and pause seeing a small shadow fly over the water towards them.

They duck behind some boulders as the figure lands, folding a pair of glossy black feathered wings on its back.

"That's the creature!" The fledgling whispered pointing at Sonja as she flips her hair and scans the area around her.

Raziel blinked looking at the tiny figure. She stood no taller then 5'2" and was about as cute as a button. "You're joking?" He scoffed at the idea and stood. "I hardly think this little... girl... is capable of doing the things you said she has done."

Raziel stepped out from behind his hiding place and crossed his arms over his chest eyeing Sonja doubtfully. "You there..." he pointed at Sonja with a claw.

Sonja whipped around towards him, her dagger drawn before he can even finish his sentence. "What do you want?" She growled softly, not really in the mood to deal with a bunch of weird soldiers again.

Raziel studied her for a second. '_Her reflexes are good it seems...' _"I am required to take you to our Lord Kain."

"I have no lord human!" She snarled hunching down slightly readying for an attack.

Raziel snarled drawing his own blade, "Human!? How - dare you speak that way of me!"

Turel moved to the top of the boulder sitting down to watch his brother and this strange female fight.

"I call them as I see them. And you look pretty damn human to me! Maybe a bit pale... but otherwise..." Sonja shrugged and crouched low to the ground waiting for an opening.

They circle each other for a moment before Sonja charged forward. With lightning speed she ran at him then at the last second feigned to the left kicking him in the side knocking him off his feet and tooks off running past them towards a canyon near the Sanctuary.

Sonja laughed madly as she charged down the dirt path away from the 'humans' "What a bunch of idiots!"

She came to a screeching halt when Raziel appeared in front of her slashing his sword at her neck. She dropped to the ground and slid underneath him between his legs and kicked up with her feet once she reaches just the right spot.

Raziel went sprawling forward on the ground clutching at his groin and whimpering in pain.

Sonja sprang to her feet again and put her hands on her hips smirking down at the prone clan lord. "You really should be more careful. You could hurt yourself." She cackled leaning forward clutching her gut. "Oh that was good..." She turned and started to jog away, but came to a sudden stop as she slammed right into Turel's chest.

She fell backwards onto her back startled and blinked up at him. "What the hell...?"

Turel smirked down at her his arms crossed. "Going somewhere girl?"

"As a matter of fact..." Sonja got back up quickly taking a couple steps back. "I am."

Turel shook his head a sadistic smirk on his face. "Not likely. You're going to come along with us, whether you like it or not."

Sonja snorted, "And just how are you going to make me go with you?"

Turel grinned, "I have my ways..."

"You'll have to render me unconscious before I go anywhere with the likes of you!"

"Suit yourself, girl." He gave a short nod looking past Sonja.

She frowned and turn to see what he's referring to, but just as she looked into the eyes of the fledgling behind her something heavy connected with the back of her head, sending her flying forward into a heap on the ground, at Raziel's feet.

Raziel grunted kneeling down to pick her limp body off the ground; he pulled a rope from the fledgling's pouch and bound her hands and feet together. "I hope that little stunt of yours hasn't killed her Turel." He threw her over his shoulder, careful not to damage her wings.

"Oh, she'll be fine brother. If she can take you down I'm sure a little head wound won't keep her off her feet for to long." He laughed and they returned to the Sanctuary of the Clans with their unconscious prisoner.


	2. Chapter two: The Sanctuary of the Clans

As Sonja began to return to the world of the living, she made an annoyed sound, something kept poking into her side painfully.

"Wake up child." A gravelly male voice urged.

Slowly Sonja's eyes fluttered open, "Well at least they're not screaming again." She mumbled softly and lifted her hand to shield her eyes, only to find out that her hands are bound together. "What?" She blinked dazedly at the ropes on her wrists.

She attempted to sit up but groaned as pain flared up at the back of her head. "Damn it... why am I always hitting my head..."

The gravelly voice chuckled softly at her discomfort and helped her into a sitting position.

"Gee thanks..." She grunted and rubbed the fuzz from her eyes and looked at her surroundings. She blinked confused, once again not recognizing the location. She then noticed the other figure in this large room and looked up to see a tall man, with beautiful white hair, white skin, and bright gold eyes.

She frowned deeply at this tall male figure. "Who the hell are you?"

His mouth twisted into a cruel smirk, "I am _your_ Lord Kain."

She shook her head and snorted annoyed, "I have no lord. I serve only myself."

"Not anymore." Kain snapped his fingers

Sonja blinked finally noticing that this man is no mere human. His hands were not human hands at all, he had three fingers, each tipped with cruel claws, sharp enough to rend flesh from bone. Her eyes widened slightly. "What in the gods name are you?"

A couple others stepped forward, with features similar to this 'Kain'; claws, and pointed ears, pale skin and gold eyes. The largest one, wearing a purple cloak over his right shoulder grabbed her wrists pulling her to her feet, the second, wearing a blue cloak, began to go through her things

"What, you don't know?" Kain raised an eyebrow, as she shook her head no. "We are, all of us, vampires. The rulers of this land." He gestured around dramatically.

"Ha... I hardly find that something to be so proud of... this land is dieing, I can feel it... more strongly here then I have since I came to this cursed place..." She growled and snapped at Dumah's hand, it having come to close to her mouth.

Dumah snarled and punched her in the head, sending her sprawling forward into Kain with a sharp gasp of pain.

Kain growled loudly, "Enough!"

Dumah flinched taking a step back and bowing slightly, "Forgive me my Lord."

Sonja glared around the room, spotting Raziel and Turel behind her. She hissed at them, " You bastards, I get you for this indignity!"

Turel only smirked at her. Raziel growled looking pissed but didn't say anything.

"Ah yes, I must thank Turel for catching you, child...." Kain began to say something else when Sonja barked a laugh.

"_Turel_ only caught me, because that _fledgling_ had distracted me. He couldn't do it alone; I'm far to good for that. He had to resort to dirty little tricks in order to win."

Turel frowned flashing his fangs in a warning to her to shut up.

She copied the gesture and spit at him. "I have no fear of you..."

Kain looked thoughtful and grabbed Sonja's face squeezing her cheeks so that they puckered slightly, "Open your mouth girl..."

She blinked then starts to struggle against him, suddenly afraid of what he'll do. "Leggo a'me!"

He only tightened his grip until her eyes water and blood ran down her chin. "Do as I tell you and I will not hurt you further."

She reluctantly opened her mouth, her fangs glinting in the light.

Kain examined them carefully and nodded slowly, letting go of her face, "This child also seems to have been given the dark gift." He frowned thoughtfully, "Who is your sire child?"

"My what? I told you before... I only serve myself..." She glared at him.

He shook his head slowly, "That's not what I was asking you. Who is your sire? The vampire who made you?"

Sonja blinked, "Probably my mother and father. I'm not some undead thing you know..."

Kain chuckled softly giving her the once over, "No, I suppose you are right. You feel far to alive to be one of my kindred, however, as young as you are - I have to wonder where all of your power came from? In all respects, a child such as you, encountering those vampire hunters - should have been torn into tiny pieces... and yet, here you stand, alive and full of energy, ready to strike out against my very sons. It's commendable... you have so much courage, had you been anyone else you would be cowering on the floor begging for mercy."

Sonja growled glaring up at Kain, "I'm not afraid of you..."

Kain's eyes darken as he glowered down at her, "I know better, I can smell your fear - no matter how you try and cover it with your creative insults. I know you're afraid of me... and well you should be. I could crush you here and now. But that would hardly be a challenge to my power. I like to think I'm a fair tyrant." He chuckled at that statement, amused with himself. "So I'll allow you to live, for now."

Sonja snorted annoyed, "How kind of you."

Kain grabbed her hair jerking her head backwards so they're eye to eye. "I would bite your tongue were I you. My patience is thin enough without having to listen to your smart mouth."

She winced, a pain flaring at the back of her head and down her neck, her eyes begin to water, "Wh-whatever you say."

Kain snorted letting go, "Dumah, Rahab, take her into the cells below, while I decide how I wish to use her."

Dumah, and Rahab, grabbed her by the arms and began dragging her out of the chamber and down the halls deeper into the Sanctuary.

Sonja lowered her head, feigning capitulation as she was dragged down the corridor, through a few doorways and then down a flight of stairs, into a dark chamber where water dripped from the ceiling consistently. The two stopped, Rahab unlocking the cell door and Dumah flung her in hard and she bounced off the wall and collapsed limply on the floor.

"Dumah! Lord Kain would boil you alive if you killed her so soon after he acquired her." Rahab growled.

Dumah snorted, "She's fine Rahab, see... she still breaths." He pointed into the cell as Sonja slowly climbed to her feet again.

Sonja glared white hot death at them and approached the bars, "You're all going to die... I hope you realize this. Even if I have to lead the hunters here to you, by the gods... I'll make you all suffer for what you're doing to me."

Rahab almost looked apologetic as he turned to leave, having to drag Dumah away before he could attack her again. "Try and get some rest girl... things will only get worse before they get better."

And with that she was left alone.

****

Alone in the dungeon, she sat, waiting. For how long she couldn't be sure, she was in an endless night. There were no hours, minuets, or days, just eternal darkness. It felt like years had passed, but in all actuality it was probably more like a day or two. Sonja curled on a cot, cold and damp from the moisture dripping from the ceiling above.

She growled softly, frustrated. She'd been searching for a way out ever sense she was brought here. '_What are they trying to do, starve me into submission?' _ She snarled.

She sighed deeply and climbed off the cot, her stomach growling loudly in protest. She hadn't eaten since she left that human city and now she was wishing she'd just stayed there.

Just as she reached the cell door and turned to pace back to her cot, someone approached the cell and keys jingles as they unlocked it. A Turelim, tall and strong with unusually large ears, pulled the cell door open slowly.

She whirled around and lunges for the door, managing to shove the vampire out of the way and shoots up the stairs, her eyes glowing amber from hunger.

Sonja stalks the halls, hunting for anything alive to feed off of, finally after a few moments of searching she stumbled across a human slave carrying a tray towards the chambers on the far end of the hall. He screamed as she pounced onto him sinking her teeth into his throat and viciously riped into his flesh. She closed her eyes as the hot red liquid flowed freely down her throat, the slave still twitching beneath her. Once she was finished with him and stood slowly, soaked in blood.

She sighed contentedly, her hunger sated, and smiled dreamily. "Now, to find a way out of this place." She glanced down at the corpse of the slave, noting the large puddle of blood pooled around the body, then laughed softly.

"A bit sloppy, aren't we child?" Kain tisked softly appearing behind her, his arms crossed over his powerful chest.

Sonja turned to glare at him, "You would be too, if you hadn't fed in 3 days..." She growled softly, "I need to feed at least once a day..." She paused looking at Kain for a moment intently. "And obviously you're no better, you've killed in far worse ways then I did just now... Flay? Honestly, that's disgusting... yet, oddly beautiful..." She chuckled softly at the shocked expression on Kain's face. "Interesting that I can pluck thoughts from your mind, considering you're supposed to be a great powerful force in this world."

Kain snarled at her and back handed her, sending her crashing into the wall.

She shaked her head, the room suddenly spinning violently, forcing her to hold onto the wall to remain upright. "The very least you could do..." She squeezed her eyes tightly willing the room to still. "Is allow me some place to bathe..."

Kain snorted, "I suppose that's fair enough. If it's the very least I can do... then I shall grudgingly allow you this one small comfort..." He snaped his fingers and two large Dumahim appear and grab Sonja by her shoulders and began dragging her down the hall.

Sonja glared at the large vampire underlings. "I'm quite capable of walking on my own thank you."

"That's what bothers me," Was Kain's reply, "the chaos that would ensue with your freedom is more then I'm willing to allow. Besides, I find your discomfort mildly amusing."

She sighed annoyed but allowed the vampires to drag her to a small chamber off the main part of the sanctuary. They opened the doors and threw her into the room. With a shriek Sonja landed in a pool of warm water. After thrashing around for a moment she finally made it to the surface and spluttered in a rage.

"Gods damn you!" She screamed, gasping for breath and coughing after having swallowed the salty water.

Kain kneeled by the side of the pool and peered down at the soggy little demon. "They did that hundreds of years ago child. There is no more they can do to me now." He reached forward grabbing a handful of sopping wet red hair and drug her head back so she was forced to look him in the eyes.

Golden eyes met ice blue, and held her in a trance. "My, you are an exotic beauty aren't you?" He traced one of his slender claws along her jaw line never letting go of her eyes. "Never in all my years have I seen one such as you. And believe me, I've been around long enough to have seen quite a few strange and wondrous things."

Sonja stared into his eyes, unable to move his stare was to powerful, he was quite a bit older then she, so naturally he'd know a few more tricks about how to control the minds of those around him, that and he was a TRUE vampire. She blinked trying to tear her eyes away but is drawn back to them yet again. '_They're so beautiful... I... I.. I can't breath!'_ She jerked away from his grasp and then backed away from him. "Don't you touch me!"

He chuckled softly, his voice like warm honey and sand paper all at the same time. "Why ever not child? My intentions are pure... at least for the time being." He smirked before turning away. "you'd best finish your bath, before I become to impatient and drain the pool and come in after you."

Sonja's eyes widened slightly and she backed away further watching Kain as he left the room. Once he was gone she looked down at her now ruined jumpsuit and sighed deeply. "Great, leather and water do not mix." With effort she managed to peel the second skin off and throw it onto the ledge at the side of the pool with a wet flop.

She looked around nervously for a moment, worried someone might barge in while she was indecent but no one came. After a moment to relax she began to scrub the blood from her fur.

****

Raziel paced outside the door of the audience chamber, a sour look on his face. He sighed deeply and leaned against the door frame crossing his arms over his chest and closing his eyes. Five minuets passed and Turel, Rahab, Dumah and Melchiah came walking out of the chamber.

"It's about time you four came out... I thought I was going to have to scrape your flattened corpses off the floor." Raziel's lips twisted into a cruel smirk as he eyed his brothers.

Dumah made a rude gesture at him. "Piss off Raziel. It's not like you were doing anything for that female creature either."

"Ah, but I wasn't the one who tried to crush her skull, nor was I the one who flung her bodily into the wall of her cell." Raziel laughed softly.

Dumah snarled and made a lunge at his eldest brother but Rahab and Turel grabbed his arms.

"Honestly Raziel, you're terrible. Must you always tease him this way?" Rahab frowned.

Raziel nodded slowly closing his eyes a grin spreading across his face, "Yes, of course I must tease him, you've seen how cruelly he teases Melchiah."

Melchiah nodded slowly but remained silent, giving Dumah a hard glare before turning to look back at his eldest brother.

"Yes, I suppose you're correct in that, he does deserve some form of punishment for such wickedness." Rahab smacked Dumah in the head with a closed book he was holding.

"Lay off damn it.!" Dumah snarled and whirled away stomping out of the room in a huff.

Turel sighed deeply, "Actually, Raziel, the meeting didn't go as badly as we had expected. Lord Kain only wanted to... issue a warning." He cleared his throat nervously.

"Yes, he told us, explicitly, that we are not to let that demon creature out of our sight." Rahab informed him.

Raziel raised an eyebrow. "Very well then, just who is keeping an eye on this creature as we speak?"

The other three brothers exchanged looks and their eyes widen, "Unless Zephon..."

"No one..."

"Oh dear..."

There was a short pause as the three locate Sonja and they run off to check on her.

Raziel laughed softly when a claw tapped him on the shoulder, "That applies to you as well Raziel."

He turned to face the speaker, "Of course Lord Kain." he bowed. "I wouldn't dream to think myself the exception."

Kain gave him a dry look and flexed his claws. "What are you waiting for then? An engraved invitation? Get your ass going."

"Yes - of course sire." Raziel bowed deeply then turned to hurry off and catch up with his brothers.

****

Sonja sat in the warm water, and hugged her knees, her face nearly submerged under the surface.

'Gods damn it all, why the hell am I stuck in this hell?!'

She leaned back, resting her head against the edge of the pool, and heaved a sigh. "This sucks."

Her eared flick slightly and she opens her eyes to look up at the ceiling. She blinked and frowned spotting something strange and crossed her eyes in concentration. "What the hell is..."

Just then a shadow dropped down behind her and she screamed and thrashed around till she reached the other side of the pool and turned to glare at the intruder. "Who the hell are you?"

The figure stood slowly, his slender figure straightened to tower over her and he laughed softly. "Surprised you didn't I?" He smirked and walked closer to her and peered into the water at her nude figure.

She blinked then narrowed her eyes at him. "You bloody son'ofa'bitch!" with one swift motion she dropped her arms into the water and flung them back up in his direction, sending a fairly good sized wave of the liquid flying at him.

His eyes widen and he stumbled back trying to avoid getting soaked, "Oh no!" he turned and ran away but to late. With in seconds the water collided with him and he dropped to the floor screaming and flailing his limbs about.

"Ahhh! It burns!"

Seconds later, the doors to the room burst open and four of the lieutenants rush towards the soaked vampire.


	3. Chapter three: Oww Pain ::I suck at name...

~~~~~OO~~~~

__

A/N: I must apologize to the fans of Zephon, for the horrible thing I have done to him in the last chapter. *grins evilly* But I could not resist the temptation.

Almost every story I have read had Zephon getting doused in water and screaming those same lines. *cackles*

Perhaps that wasn't terribly original but it was fun for me ^ ^; *clears her throat nervously as a mob appears with pitchforks and torches* 

O.o; Oh merciful heavens! PLEASE DON'T HURT ME! *cowers* I do like Zephon, honest! *runs away screaming as the mob gives chase and screams the famous battle cry*

Mob: DIE!

~~~~~OO~~~~

****

"Zephon! Are you alright?" Melchiah, kneeled beside him, but doesn't touch his still screaming brother.

"Hell NO I'm not alright!" Zephon wailed his skin sizzling from the acidic touch of the water.

Raziel groaned and grabbed a towel from a shelf nearby throwing it over Zephon and patting him down. "You idiot, what in creation were you thinking?"

Zephon finally stopped thrashing so much and Rahab helped him into a sitting position. "What?" He gasped in pain, "You can't tell me you weren't curious to see what was under all that leather she had on." He grimaced as he gets to his feet, "Lord that hurt."

Turel laughed, "You got what you deserved, peeping in on a..." He turned looking at Sonja who was trying to cover herself from their prying eyes. "I guess she really is a woman..." he smirked giving her a long look before getting smacked in the back of the head.

"You're all impossibly rude." Rahab growled at him, he and Turel exchanged glares.

"I think you should all leave - NOW! Before I do to you, what I did to _him_!" Sonja bared her fangs at them and pointed at Zephon who winced slightly still feeling the effects of the water.

Raziel turned to glare at her, causing her to shrink back slightly, "You really have no right to issue orders child, you are alive only by the _good grace_ of our Lord Kain." He began to stalk towards her a dangerous look in his eyes.

"Stay back... I swear I'll do it!" she prepared to perform the same feat she'd used against Zephon a few moments ago.

Rahab made an exasperated sound and shoved everyone towards the doors. "Why don't you guys leave, you only seem to be causing more problems. Melchiah... see if you can't find something small enough for her to dress in - Hmm? I'm sure some of the human servants could spare something..."

Melchiah nodded slowly and nearly shoved his other brothers out of his way to exit the room before he too can get soaked by this tiny irate 'demon'. "Right away brother."

Zephon laughed weakly as Turel and Raziel drug him from the room. "Have to admit, she's got a nice form." He grinned toothily at her.

She screamed indignant and flung more water at them and they turn running from the room, the door slamming shut just as the water crashed against it. "Damn - perverted - bastards." She clenched her tiny fists as they trembled in rage at this new indignity that had been heaped upon her.

Rahab cleared his throat and sat down on a cushion against the wall opposite the door. "You really must excuse them. They really have no manners when it comes to females."

Sonja sunk to her chin in the water and turned to glare at him, "And you're any better?"

He raised an eyebrow, "I like to believe I am. At least a bit. Unlike Zephon I don't make it a habit to sneak upon unsuspecting females while they bath, in the hopes of 'copping a feel'." He snorted looking a bit insulted.

"..." Was her intelligent reply.

Rahab sighed softly and folded his legs Indian style, "You really should calm your self a bit more. It's really a wonder Lord Kain hadn't cut you in two by now." He opened a large (at least compared to Sonja) leather bound book in his lap and glanced over at her as he put on a pair of spectacles.

Sonja snorted annoyed and looked around. "Are there anymore towels in here? I feel like I'm beginning to turn into a prune..."

Rahab glanced up from his book at a far shelf, "Of course... there are plenty over there."

She gave him a dry look, "You think you could _get _it for me? I'm not going to just stroll over there stark naked!"

He blushed furiously, "Of course, forgive me I wasn't even thinking...." He lowered his book and walked to the shelf grabbing an over sized fluffy towel and walked towards her, making an attempt not to stare at her as he handed the towel over.

"Turn around." she snorted as he turned and climbed out of the water snatching the towel from him and wrapping herself in it. She chewed her bottom lip thoughtfully, trying to decide if she should club him over the head and make a break for it or just wait till Melchiah returned with some clothing for her to wear.

"You know, I can hear your thoughts child." he spoke softly, his back still facing her.

She flinched taking a step back and nearly falling into the water again. "Oh, I well... uh... ehhehe" She laughed nervously and cleared her throat. '_He's very trusting of me after everything I've done so far..._'

Rahab maked a vague gesture with his hand and walks back to his spot where his book waited patiently for him. "You might as well make yourself as comfortable as possible, there's no telling how long it'll be before Melchiah is able to return with clothing that'll fit you." He sat down again and returned to his book.

Sonja grunted her reply and moved to sit in the only other cushion which is in the corner of the room about 10 feet from Rahab. She didn't enjoy being around all these other vampires, they make her uncomfortable, digging up unpleasant memories of her past and a certain other vampire(1) she had once been paired with.

****

A half hour crawled by before Melchiah finally returns.

The doors to the bath flew open and Melchiah panted slightly leaning against the door frame. "Forgive me Rahab, I didn't mean to take so long."

Rahab smiled faintly putting a marker into his book before standing up, "Not to worry, little brother. As you can see, I have survived quite well. Not even a scratch." he spread his arms wide for a moment before lowering them back to his sides. "What have you found for the lady?"

Melchiah cleared his throat, "Well, I - was only able to find a pair of breeches and this tunic." He held out the mass of brown cloth that was the tunic. It appeared to be about 3 sizes to large, and the breeches, looked a bit worn at the knees as if they belonged to a young child.

"I suppose that'll have to do... until we can get a tailor in here. Unless Lord Kain would rather we didn't." Rahab shrugged absently and looked over his shoulder at Sonja who appeared to have fallen asleep.

Sonja shifted slightly under their gaze then was still again.

Rahab held out his hands for the clothing, "I'll wake her... If you hear screaming - Save me." he laughed softly as Melchiah handed him the servants clothes.

"I - think I'll wait outside if you don't mind." he looked nervously at the sleeping demon and backed towards the door.

"I don't mind." Rahab laughed again and turned from his retreating brother and carefully approached the small form on the cushions.

Sonja's eyes fluttered open just as Rahab kneeled down in front of her. She blinked trying to focus then remembered she didn't have any clothes on. She shrieked and scooted away from him. "Stay away from me damn you, you pervert!!"

Rahab dropped the clothing and covered his ears, wincing at the shrill sound, "Oww! Damn it girl, I only brought you some garments to wear. Must you scream like a banshee at me?"

She blinked startled and stared at him, then down at the pile of cloth in her lap, "Oh... right. I knew that." she laughed nervously picking up the clothes and looking them over making a face. "You're going to make me wear servant's clothes?" she gave him an insulted look and ballrf the tunic up about to throw it into his face.

"It's all we could get on such short notice, that and you're built a lot smaller then everyone else." He shrugged standing and turned away. "Get dressed, Lord Kain is waiting."

Sonja growled annoyed but began to dress herself in the tunic an breeches. Once finished she looked down at herself. "This shirt's to damn big..." she complained.

He turned again to face her and blushed clearing his throat. "I suppose we'll have to work on that... and get you a belt as well."

Her tunic's neckline came dangerously low on her and she tugged at it a bit to cover a bit more of her cleavage.

"I hate this..." she sighed deeply and again readjusted the tunic.

Rahab tried not to laugh, "At least the breeches feet right?"

She rolled her eyes, "I suppose... Can I have my stuff back now?"

"You'll have to talk to the master first..." he shrugged. "Come along... he's probably getting impatient with us both by now." he motioned for her to follow him and she does reluctantly.

'_If I'm ever to get home - I'm going to have to learn more about this place and how things work here._' She sighed heavily, '_of course that doesn't mean I have to LIKE it._'

****

Kain stood slowly as Rahab guided Sonja into the audience chamber once again. They approach his throne and he peered smugly down at his new prize. "So... is she willing to be a bit more cooperative?" He eyed Rahab for a moment.

Rahab bowed deeply and cleared his throat, "I really can't say sire, I believe she's a bit more willing then she first was. Though by how much I cannot tell."

Sonja glared around the room, noticing all of the lieutenants are present, '_Lovely..._'

Kain gestured to Raziel and his first-born stepped forward shoving Sonja to her knees before the Lord of the Vampires and held her there, while Turel placed a pair of specially made shackles on her wrists and clicked the lock closed.

"There, that should make it a bit more difficult for you to cause trouble here." Kain sneered down at her.

"I can still bite your hand off - you ass!" she hissed through clenched teeth.

Kain's golden eyes flashed with anger, and he glanced up at his favorite son. Raziel tightened his grip on her shoulder causing her to cry out in pain and she sank lower to the floor trying to free herself from his iron grip.

Kain held up a hand and Raziel released his claws from her flesh, "Now, as I was saying, before being so _rudely_ interrupted. I believe I have a use for you..."

"Oh how lovely. Might I ask what you have planned then?" she replied refusing to back down completely.

"If you do not hold your tongue -child - I will be forced to _remove_ it for you." Kain snarled down at her before he grabbed her injured shoulder and jerked her off the ground so she was eye level with him. Sonja flinched away from him slightly and he snorted flinging her into Raziel who promptly dropped her back onto her knees on the floor and holds her there.

She said no more the time being.

"_Thank_ you." the master vampire began to pace a short distance and looked thoughtfully up at the 9 pillars that filled the room. "You have been inside the human citadel... you have also been able to pass through the gates undisturbed by their guards when you _fled_." he turned to glare at her. "You must tell me how this was done..."

Sonja blinked up at him and shook her head, "I don't know what you're talking about. Those soldiers attacked me when I woke up there..."

"Ah, but you were able to destroy them." He grinned wickedly, "I want to know how you got inside in the first place, that is something we have been unable to do... And the knowledge that my own sons are incapable of breaking their defenses is beginning to anger me."

All six of the lieutenants exchanged worried glances and the tension in the air thickened greatly between them.

Kain looked upon each of his sons before turning his gaze back to the figure at his feet. "Tell me how you got past their gates."

Sonja frowned and shrugged helplessly, "I don't have a clue. All I remember is fighting some huge fire demon and then I blacked out. When I woke up people were screaming and I was attacked by those guards."

Kain narrowed his eyes at her, "You're hiding something, I'm sure of it."

Sonja smirked and boldly got to her feet. "Believe what you will vampire. But I speak truth." She stood straight and lifted her head high, her nose in the air defiantly.

The six brothers again exchanged glances.

Melchiah frowned worriedly seeing his lord's furious expression and _whispered_ to his brothers :_This girl's either really brave of really foolish to keep defying Lord Kain this way._:

Dumah gave a snort and cracked his knuckles, :_Someone should really teach her some manners on how to behave around your superiors.:_

:_You're one to talk Dumah..._: Rahab began to message his temples, a headache just beginning to form behind his eyes.

Sonja and Kain were having a staring contest again, each glaring into the other's eyes, pitting one's will against the other and neither backing down.

A slow, sly grin spread across Sonja's face and she stepped closer to Kain, "You're very powerful aren't you?" She purred silkily. 

"Isn't that a stupid question girl?" Was his reply.

"Yes I suppose it was."

There's a brief pause and then a flash of movement.

With out warning Sonja kicked Kain in the gut and he toppled over sinking to his knees on the floor, she then jumped onto his shoulders 'accidentally' kicking him in the head and leapt off onto the top of the highest pillar.

She stood there for a second then began laughing like crazy, "Oh, you should see the look on your faces." She nearly doubled over.

The brothers scattered and began to converge on her from all sides.

Kain gasped, still holding his gut, "Get *gasp* her!"

Sonja cackled at them as they tried and scale the pillar to get her, until Zephon grabbed her leg and began to pull her off balance. "Ahh hey, get off you jerk!"

She used her other foot to stomp down onto his fingers and then kicked him in the face knocking him off and onto his back on the floor.

She then leapt onto the walkway above the pillars and examined the shackles. "Oh please..." She jogged towards the doorway to her left and gave the chain holding her wrists together a healthy twist and the links shattered. "That was far too easy."

By this time Kain was on his feet again and shooting kinetic projectiles at her.

The first one missed by inches, the second one however struck her hard slamming her into the wall and leaving an imprint where she struck.

Sonja slid to the walkway and shook her head violently. Getting to her feet she looked around nervously and spied Dumah and Turel stalking towards her from her right, murder in their eyes. "Oh shit!"

She staggered forward a bit before taking off at a dead run towards the still unblocked doorway.

Kain roared, furious and sprang from the floor to the doorway and Sonja slammed into his chest face first and fell backwards and off the walkway.

She struck the floor with a heavy thump and a gasp.

Kain leapt from the walkway and slammed into the floor on top of Sonja, nearly crushing her into it. He growled loudly and grabbed her throat squeezing tightly. "I. have had. about. enough. of this!" He gave her a couple vicious shakes before slamming her into the floor hard.

Struggling to breath, and fighting back the tears of pain Sonja squirmed under him, "Can't. Breath." She squeaked as Kain's knee pressed down into her chest.

The master vampire held her there watching her squirm and leaned forward dangerously close to ripping her head clean off. "Good maybe now you will think twice before..."

Sonja closed her eyes tightly and clenched her teeth, a black aura flaring around her body. "Get. OFF ME!!" she screamed and Kain went flying backwards into one of the pillars holding the walkway, and then _through_ it causing that section of the walkway to collapse on top of him.

She sat up holding a hand to her chest and gasping in air, '_Oh gods, it hurts!_' She opened her eyes and looked around; the lieutenants just stared at her stupidly not knowing what to do.

Dumah was the first to recover from the shock and drew a sword, aiming it at her from his place on what remained of the walkway. "What are we standing around here for? Get the creature!"

The other five don't look quite as excited about the idea as their brother and so remained where they were.

Sonja took a few steps away from the brothers and tripped over a chunk of rock and stumbled catching herself. "I warned you didn't I? Didn't I?? But no... You had to keep on... pushing me." she gasped softly, still holding her chest. "And you ruined my good clothes too..."

Zephon attempted to sneak up on her from behind but she sensed him and turned blasting him backwards into the wall. "Are you really so stupid. All I want is to get home! But no, you morons have to hold me here. Against my will."

She growled and stumbled towards the front of the Sanctuary putting her free hand against the stone and began chanting softly then took a step back as the wall exploded outwards. "I am outa here!"

She didn't even wait for the dust to clear before she stumbled through the gaping hole in the wall and vanished from sight.

~~~~~OO~~~~~

__

A/N: Sorry, got punchy and forgot how to explain this part. I was just too excited lol. Anyway (1) was going to be explained here so here it is.

You see Sonja was recently separated from a really violent and sadistic 'boyfriend'. Its part of her back story that I haven't been able to finish yet. She's a half demon/vampire from another dimension (obviously right? :p) This character's name is Lyon, he pretty much beat the hell outa her and used her for various unpleasant things. I'm not completely sure I'm explaining this right, but... She basically doesn't like being around other vamps because of this guy. She's terrified of him, and with good reason. He's nearly killed her about 40 times in the past 6 months. 'x.x

~~~~~OO~~~~~


	4. Between Chapters

****

intermission/mini fic type thingy ^ ^;;

__

(I know, I'm an idiot, but I don't care ^^)

Me: Hello everyone. I'm really glad you're all enjoying this story. I know I am. I never thought writing something for everyone to read would - 

Sonja: - Inflate your ego bigger then your head? *snickers*

Me: Hey, you behave or I'll pair you up with Kain in a love scene ¬.¬

Sonja: O.O Oh gods, please anything but that!!

Kain: I'd rather choke on seawater.

Sonja: *gives Kain the bird and then tackles him*

*big cartoon style cloud-fight takes place*

Sonja: *bites Kain in the leg*

Kain: Ahh! She gave me rabies! *runs around in circles screaming*

Sonja & Me: O.o;;

Sonja: I resent that you cheeky bastard! Come back here! *chases him*

Me: Oh lord, I've started something now haven't I? *buries her face in her hands as Sonja makes an attempt to murder Kain with his own sword.*

Kain: AHHH! *runs and slams into a wall* *WHAM!* *falls backwards unconscious*

Sonja: Muahahahaha! I've got you now! *leaps bringing the Soul Reaver over her head*

Me: *sighs exasperated and snatches the Soul Reaver away* You shouldn't be running with Sharp objects, you could hurt yourself...

Sonja: Huh? *trips over Kain and slams into the wall.* Oww!

Me: Yeah, something along those lines... *laughs* Anyway, my whole purpose behind being here in the first place is to thank those of you who have reviewed my fic so far. You have NOOOO idea how utterly happy you've made me. ^ ^!

I mean, I was SO, oh what's the word... terrified... that everyone would either laugh at my lame attempt at fic writing or worse... I nearly died when I got my first review. ^ ^v

I wanted to thank some of you personally.

Bloodthirsty - I'm glad you like Sonja, *gives the little psycho a huge hug* She's my fav OC, and she's been around for over 10 years. She likes to think she all big and bad but she's got this huge soft side that she wont let many people see... but I know it's there, the little freak ^ ^. I had a little trouble writing Kain's character at first. He's so complex... On the outside he's hard and he's got this sadistic streak about a mile wide (I mean c'mon, he laughed when he slashed the prisoners shackled to the walls in both BO and BO2. I always thought that was so funny, call me crazy. ^ ^v) but I know he's got a softer side deep down inside, you just gotta shove all that other crap outa the way first. I have to admit he's fun to write for. ^ ^v And Sonja wouldn't grope any of them, she'd sooner kill em first ^ ^. I really saw no reason for her to be all glompy, it's not really in her character anyway. And I really couldn't write a story with only one of the main characters of the LoK series in is. That would be like blasphemy... ^ ^; Ok... enough babble, on to the next one...

VladimirsAngel - heh, I'll say the same for Lupa, I like strong characters. All that blubbering and whining drives me insane. *gives her a Kain plushie to bash* Here, I thought you might want to play 'piñata' with this.. oh wait... *stuffs it full of candy then hands it back* Although it's still fun even without the yummy treats inside ^ ^v

Silveriss - Thank you. Before I started posting here, I thought my work was garbage...

Sonja: You didn't say that... you said it was *suddenly has duct tape slapped on her mouth* Mfffitt!

Hush, you rude little demon you. Anyway, as I was saying... I actually feel I can finish the other stories I was working on. This one was the best out of them all, except for that songfic, that one made ME want to cry.

Oh yeah, I'm sorry I forgot to explain that little bit about the Sonja's 'pairing' it really wasn't all that important, but I'd planed on adding that tidbit of info there incase people got confused, which was probably pointless anyway ^ ^;; The only reason I forgot it was because I got so darn excited that chapter 3 was finished and wanted to post it right away lol.

And again, I feel I should apologize to Zephon for Sonja's er... out burst, but then, he shouldn't be sneaking around while a girl's trying to take a bath in peace. Oh yeah, Sonja's also sorry she kicked you in the face...

Sonja: *pulls off the duct tape* I am _not_ he grabbed my leg, why should I be sorry for kicking him in the face the little creep...

Me: you shouldn't be talking dear, he's allot bigger then you are...

Sonja: ... What's that supposed to mean!?

Kain: That you're SHORT!

Sonja: O.O I am not!

Kain: Are so.

Sonja: Am not!

Kain: Are so!

Sonja: AM NOT!

Me: ~.~ both of you shut up so I can close this chapter. ok? *gets ignored* *eye twitches* Don't make me pull out the meat grinder!

Both: O.o *silence*

Me: Much better...

Anyway, I hope to have chapter 4 up soon... as soon as I figure out how I want it written ~.~ this stuff is hard. Stay tuned ^ ^v


	5. Chapter four: Ourselves

~~~~~OO~~~~~

__

A/N:_ This time I'm making sure not to leave those little notes out. I feel kinda stupid after that last one._

Sonja: *walks in picking fruit pulp out of her hair* *grumbles and flings it at Christine*

Hey! *ducks as it flies over her head* What was that for?

Sonja: I think one of your reviewers got a little to excited over that last Song fic of yours. *gives Bloodthirsty a look* I'll get you for that you :P

Oh stop it... I'll shove you into a tiny box and bury you in a hole in the ground if you attack my reviewers!

Sonja: *grumbles softly but begins plotting evil things all the same* Do you know how hard it is to get tomato seeds out of your hair? Grrr!

Silence demon... *rolls her eyes* Anyway! have to make some comments before I allow you to read further ^ ^.

****

Bloodthirsty - Sonja's very defiant. Don't worry though, I'll keep her from retaliating against the fruit incident. I'm not quite sure how yet... but I'll figure it out. Thankies for the wonderful reviews *hands out a heart shaped box of chocolate Kain's* ^ ^ for U!

****

Roxxy-chan - Buahahaha! Aye, girl, you are very insane. *glomps* I am SOO glad you're enjoying these lil fics o mine. They're fun to write. ^ ^ I like having Sonja and Kain fight... there's so much freedom I can do almost anything. I could even have him kill her if I wanted to... Hmm... well maybe not KILL completely... but maybe a near death... I'm still deciding so don't let Seth get to carried away :p Ohoh, thank you SO much for the Evil Zephy pic and the Dumah moo cow pic. Those are hilarious. I must have more. MORE! ^ ^ You should read Ecky67, Silveriss, Elashana, Bloodthirsty, VladimirsAngel and Syvia's fics... there are so darn many good authors/authoresses... Girl I wish I was half as good as they are ^ ^;; You're far to bias go read their fics. Some good stuff...

****

Elashana - lol well I suppose it's possible I have a twin out there somewhere. Highly unlikely, but I've always considered myself to have an evil 'clone' if not a twin. ^ ^ Thank U for the review *hugs* I love getting them.

****

Silveriss - ^ ^ Sonja's glad you think so highly of her. You need to tell Rahab to relax ^ ^ he seems a bit stressed out. I don't see what's so wrong with acting crazy and bouncing off the walls. If you ask Roxxy-chan she'll tell you just how nuts I can really be. You haven't really seen anything yet believe me. *gives you fishy Rahab plushy* 

Believe me, I have a whole lot of insane/stupid ideas I could turn into stories/songfics and that's part of the reason this chappy took so long to get posted. I was messing around with other ideas as well. I'm a scatter brain... ^ ^;;;

Sonja: that's putting it mildly...

¬.¬ I didn't ask you...

~~~~~OO~~~~

All was silent now that the demon had fled the Sanctuary. The six lieutenants began to unbury their master from the pile of rubble he was still trapped underneath. None of them spoke, for they were all still in shock that someone so tiny could best the most powerful being in all Nosgoth. When Kain woke, there was going to be hell to pay.

Raziel and Turel exchange worried glances as they haul the unmoving form of their Lord from the rubble. He gently slapped Kain's alabaster cheek trying to rouse him.

:_Will he recover, brother?_: Turel asked him mind to mind as Kain still did not stir.

:_I'm sure he will... just give him some time. We should - _:

Just then Kain's eyes flew open and he lunged forward blindly grabbing Raziel by the throat and began to squeeze.

"L-ord K-Kain!" Raziel choked startled.

He and Turel both began to pry Kain's claws from his throat.

Kain frowned and blinked in confusion then shook his head clearing the fog. "What has happened?" He looked around at the ruin his throne room is in and began to stand, with the help of the two eldest.

"The demon Sire - she has fled." Raziel replied as he began to dust flecks of marble and limestone off of his Lord's shoulders and cape.

Kain blinked as that bit of information registered and then turned on Raziel, "You let her _escape_!" he roared advancing on him angrily.

The eldest son of the vampire lord flinched and stumbled back caught by surprise, even though he should have expected such a reaction from Kain. "We had no other choice, sire! She was able to fell you, how then were we to best her when we could not even use the element of surprise?" he ended up cornered his back to one of the pillars, praying to the dark gods that Kain didn't do anything rash. 

Kain stopped and clenched his fists into tight balls at his sides. "How can a mere child - defeat me in combat!" he growled and his eyes flashed with a sudden urge to kill - something. "Get this place cleaned up!" he then turned on his heel and stormed from the room, deeper into the Sanctuary.

****

Raziel sighed relieved no one ended up getting killed for 'their' failure to contain such a powerful creature. He shook his head slowly as they begin cleaning up the debris cluttering the room.

Dumah complained the whole time as he carried a large boulder and threw it out through the hole left by Sonja when she fled. He stopped and looked out the opening in the wall. "You know, I just realized something." He turned towards the other five who have looked up from their duties.

Turel rolled his eyes, "And what could that be Dumah?"

Dumah, already annoyed with all the manual labor, glared at him, "I realized that no one ever asked if that creature had a name."

The other five blink in disbelief and stare at Dumah slack jawed.

Rahab began to laugh softly, "You know, he's right. I think I'm ashamed of myself." He shook his head slowly, "I cannot believe I didn't think of that sooner, I mean, I was sitting right there with her."

Zephon rolled his eyes, "You had your nose buried in a book, the sanctuary could have been burning down around you and you would not have noticed."

Rahab stopped laughing and gave him a dirty look, "I'm not _that_ bad."

Dumah snorted, "Yes well... it is pointless now, is it not? She's gone..." He made a grand gesture towards the hole and snorted. "Some trickery - I really am not looking forward to repairing this. We should just make the humans do it."

Turel groaned softly, "Stop your complaining. The sooner we're started the sooner we're finished."

****

The wind howled angrily, whistling through the canyons and stirring up dust and debris with each gust. The sun, though hidden behind billowing clouds of brown smoke, was hot and made the ground waver from the reflecting heat.

Sonja was exhausted, the fight with Kain had nearly drained her, and she wasn't sure she could take another step forward. Her body ached slightly after being battered around like a rag doll, but she was healing and she would endure the pain a while longer, after all, she was accustomed to pain. Quite intimate with it in fact.

After she'd clambered through the opening she'd created in the Sanctuary wall she found her way to the roof, and began to pick her way along the cliffs further to the north, feeling sure, that the vampire lord and his fledglings wouldn't be interested in her any longer after she'd given him such a wallop.

Soon enough she would discover how wrong she was, but that isn't until later.

After trudging though the heat for about an hour she dropped to the ground with a heavy sigh and looked around at her surroundings. '_Does this heat never end...? I want a bath!_' She groaned seeing nothing but a dried cracked landscape just beyond the shelter of a few shriveled trees.

By this time the sun was beginning to disappear behind the horizon and with it the hope of finding a decent place to shelter for the night.

She finally decided that cowering in the trees wasn't getting anything constructive done and crept forward into the open. She fervently wished she'd thought to grab her things before taking off like that but she was in no mental state to think properly. She missed having her dagger at her hip. Being barefoot didn't help much either, and this damn shirt kept falling forward a bit TOO much for her liking.

She sighed '_Perhaps I should have at least stayed till morning...?_' She stumbled and stubbed her toes on a good sized rock jutting from the dried swamp bed.

"OOWWWWW! SHIT!" She whimpered softly and examined her hurt foot and cursed seeing that she'd torn off a good sized chunk of flesh with that rock. "Ow, damn it! Why did I have to do that!?" She growled and ripped a section of the tunic and wrapped it around her bleeding foot. "There that'll... help a little bit..." She glanced around nervously, and hoped her screaming hadn't drawn anyone's attention. 

Not sensing anything unusual, she began to limp her way across the dry cracked earth once again and cursed silently as she stumbled over the uneven ground. She paused looking up as a large structure in the distance caught her eye. '_I wonder what that could be?_'

Five minuets, and an endless amount of cursing, later Sonja stood before the crumbling ruins of a once great estate. She frowned slightly looking this way and that as she tried to figure out what might have happened to it's owner.

She shrugged, '_Well I suppose it's shelter..._' with that she limped up the stairs and pushed at the doors.

They gave a loud groan of protest, the hinges nearly rusted shut, and finally shuddered open about a foot, just enough for her to squeeze through. Once inside she held up her up her hand and a small ball of light formed in her palm, then expanded to light the path ahead. Once it was of the proper size she let it hover above her head as she crept deep into the estate in search of some place comfortable to sleep.

After finding a suitable room she found an old blanket and spread it out over the floor in the corner of the room away from the windows and doorways. It wasn't long before she fell asleep curled snugly underneath the old tattered cloth.

****

__

Four female figures are gathered around the abyss cliffs, standing silently and peering into the swirling waters below.

Shinrei(1) stood at the very edge of the cliffs staring down into the vortex. 'I stand before the lake of the dead.' She sighed deeply and looked across the space before her, ice blue eyes resting on another figure, swathed in shadow it's features hard to make out from this distance.

Standing on the other side was Akurei(2), also staring into the water below. She looked up facing Shinrei, her red eyes glowing faintly in the darkness. 'Why do we stand here before this churning whirlpool?'

Shinrei frowns faintly looking back at the water, 'We could easily step over the edge and forget everything...'

Shugorei(3) frowns, her violet eyes filled with worry, She put her hand on Shinrei's shoulder, 'That would not be wise... there is still much for us to do with our life.'

'Such as?' Akurei leapt the gaping maw between them and landed lightly on the other side, behind them.

Zareru(4) embraced Akurei tightly, her green eyes focused on her companion's red ones. 'Such as our quest for happiness and perhaps love too?

Akurei laughed her eyes darkening a shade, 'Love is over rated. We know all to well the pain of love.'

Shinrei nodded slowly, 'It's far to painful for us, always getting hurt the way we do.'

'That's only because we aren't trying hard enough!' Zareru piped up energetically.

Akurei shoved her away. 'Only you would say such things. Shut your mouth else I shut it for you.' she growled softly.

'Don't be so hard on her Akurei, she's still very much the child. And her mind is still far to innocent to understand how life works.' Shugorei scolded the shadowed one.

'My goal is not to obtain love, guardian. My goal is - the elimination of all who have hurt us before. That's all I'm interested in... They must all suffer as we have. Including that crotchety old vampire Kain.'

Shugorei made a frustrated sound and grabbed Akurei's ear pulling gently, 'Kain is more powerful then us, don't you see that yet? He will destroy us if we are to careless. We have been lucky till now...'

Akurei snarled and swung at Shugorei sending her sprawling backwards and landing at the very edge of the cliff, 'Do not presume to order me around the way you do the others! I will not go along with your will as meekly as they do!'

'Akurei...' Shinrei turned from the abyss to lock eyes with her darker companion. 'We are safe here from our past... can we not just concentrate on finding our way home instead of seeking revenge for such minor hurts? We have already healed in body. If we keep searching we're bound to find a portal to our proper dimension.'

'Then we can finish off that fire demon that sent us here!' Akurei crowed triumphantly.

Shugorei climbed to her feet again and began to guide the other three away from the edge of the cliffs. 'Come... the night is cold... we must return to our resting place... I am seeing shadows in the night that give me cause for concern.'

'What kind of shadows?' Zareru asked a tinge of fear in her voice.

'We'll soon see...' was Shugorei's reply.

****

Sonja woke with a start, something tingling at the edge of her senses. Something that caused her to shiver in fear. She stood slowly and crept towards the window, peeking out and seeing nothing. She then crept towards the door and halted inches from it her ears perked forward, listening carefully to every tiny sound.

"I swear to you I saw something come in here at sundown." a deep voice growled, this voice didn't seem human, nor did it seem to belong to any of Kain's vampire sons.

"I think you're losing your mind, Zerion. I see no traces of life in this dilapidated ruin." another voice, this one of higher pitch. Both sounded demonic to her ears.

Sonja peeked out through a crack in the door into the hallway and saw two figures making their way towards the room she was currently in. One figure was a hulking black beast with red fiery eyes and great horns atop it's head, the second was much shorter, it's skin a white/gray it's limbs about as thin as her own only much longer and it's eyes were a creepy phosphorescent green.

"Black demon..." Sonja gasped under her breath and ran to the far side of the room where a small hole had formed in the plaster of the walls, just barely large enough for her to climb into. And climb in she did, with just enough time to spare before the two forms entered the room.

Zerion, of the black demons, shouldered the door open and it crashed to the floor with a hollow thud, sending up clouds of dust causing the more frail looking creature to cough and sneeze. "I heard something scuttling about in here, Defalon..."

The frail one, Defalon, backhanded him, "You imbecile, you know how harshly this world affects my system!" 

Zerion stood tall and snarled down at Defalon, "Do not strike me Hylden! I can end your suffering here and now if you like?"

Sonja frowned and scooted back farther into the hole, she could now barely make them out from the distance, '_Hylden? Where had I heard that name before?! Something my grandfather told me once... but I can't remember now... damn it!_'

Defalon snorted, "Silence you stupid brute, I think I hear something!"

Sonja bit her lower lip. '_Oh shit, they heard me...!_'

Defalon crept closer to the wall and looked down at the small hole where Sonja was hiding, "Hmmm, curious.." he began to lean down when Zerion stomped over.

"You can't seriously think it's in _there_? I mean, the only thing that could be in that hole would possibly be a giant rat of some kind." Zerion stopped just behind his Hylden companion and sneered down at him.

Defalon narrowed his hellish green eyes and stood upright again, "You really don't know anything about what I'm looking for do you?"

Zerion blinked and shook his great black head, "No. Nor do I really care."

"Ah, but you should. The creature I am searching for belongs in this world about as much as you yourself do. It is a demon... The only difference between it and you, besides it's small size, would be it's brain. It has a remarkably large brain for a demon and I have a desire to capture it for research. If this small creature can get to this world without the aid of the gate..."

"You think it can aid is in the destruction of Nosgoth?" Zerion interrupted his red eyes flashing with anticipation. 

Defalon gave him an annoyed look followed by a curt nod. "Yesss, that is the assumption. However, it is only a theory. I would need to capture this creature for study before it could be proven."

"Well, what are we waiting for then?" Zerion grunted and got onto his knees in an attempt to peer into the hole in the wall.

Sonja looked around frantically for an escape, but there was only one, and it was blocked by the demon.

~~~~~OO~~~~~

__

A/N: (1)Shinrei: Devine Spirit. (2)Akurei: evil spirit. (3)Shugorei: guardian spirit. (4)Zareru: playfulness.

Each of these words make up a separate aspect of Sonja's personality.

Shinrei is her true self, it is also her last name.

Shugorei is the part of her personality that usually takes over when she's afraid or hurt very badly, blocking unpleasant memories from her true self so as not to harm her further. But this also tends to make her true self unaware of a lot of things later on when they could be useful to her.

Akurei is her dark side. This is the part of her that wants to kill and destroy everything she encounters, it's also the part of her that urges her to fight with everything she's got. A lot of times this part will appear when she's very hurt in order to fight off her attacker(s) and preserve her own life. And it'll also appear when she's seriously pissed off.

And finally Zareru is her playful side. This part is very rare, mostly because Sonja's life is filled with difficult and unpleasant events or memories and Zareru only comes out when things are calm and peaceful, not only in mind and body, but also in the world around her.

Sonja: You had to tell them all of that? *looks embaressed*

Yes... otherwise that part of the chapter wouldn't have made any sense

Sonja: Gods I hate you sometimes...

*shrugs* Hate me if you must... but it's not going to cause me to remove any of this :P

Sonja: Grrr!


End file.
